


Bring Me A Dream

by S4m



Category: Soursalt
Genre: shameless promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: The End.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that hasn't been proof-read. This is really more for my benefit than anyone else's.

“You’re gonna die.”

Aidryan smiled at the words spat out in his direction, staring up at the man pinning him down. Andrew fucking Dander, the root of all his troubles and hardships for the past fucking years. Responsible for his nightmares, and the entire reason why he’d gotten so deeply involved in Soursalt to begin with. 

“Someone’s a little pissy.” Aidryan remarked, only to get another punch to the cheek for his troubles. He couldn’t blame Andrew. He had just stabbed him, after all. Andrew was understandably furious. He giggled weakly, his smile turning dazed from the blood loss and pain. Amazing, really. Man could survive getting his fingers cut off without any problems for quite some time, but when it came to a few punches from Andrew? No dice.

“You know, it’s funny. If I’d known just how much of a little shit you were gonna be, I’d never have made you think your dreams were memories. Think of how much trouble I would have saved everyone. Dustin, Lila, Emerson, Blaine. They’d all still be alive, and those are just the ones you know! There are hundreds, thousands of people who are gonna die, all because of you, and your stupid need to get people involved!” 

Andrew felt spit connect with his face. He pulled away briefly, using one gloved hand to wipe the saliva while the other went to press down against Aidryan’s neck roughly, choking the air from his lungs. He laughed darkly. 

“Oh...You...You son of a bitch.”

His hand closed tighter around Aidryan’s throat, squeezing his life from his eyes. A grin spread across his face again. Finally, finally, he’d be free from this annoying little gnat.

Forever.


End file.
